


Taking Advantage Of Something Precious

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Not being a fan of the person her daughter, Saber Lily, has chosen to be with, Lalter does what she can to ruin their relationship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Taking Advantage Of Something Precious

Being in university and dating someone who was wealthy with a parent that wanted to be a politician came with its quirks. And for Gudako, that meant having to go home with Saber Lily and meeting her mother, Lalter, and having the first thing leave Lalter’s mouth be a question about potential grandkids and Lily’s future. Fortunately, it had been a little over a week since they had their meeting, but that was something Gudako would never forget for the rest of her life. It was such an abrupt and prompt thing to ask about. And the fact that Lily gave her mother an answer without a moment of hesitation, giving the information that Gudako had a dick? It made it stick in her mind even more.

However, Gudako’s relationship with Lily still continued, putting a thought in her mind that maybe Lalter didn’t mind them being together. At least, that was what she thought as her phone rang and saw that it was Lalter’s number. Gudako took a moment to breathe before answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Gudako? It’s Lily’s mother. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we first met. With Lily being my only daughter, I just want to make sure she ends up with someone that can make and keep her happy. If you’d be so kind, would you mind coming by the house so we can talk again? Maybe have dinner and put this behind us?”   
  
Gudako paused for a moment at the invitation. Sure, she didn’t mind going and getting some dinner, but after the way their conversation went last time, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be alone with Lalter. Though, saying no would likely just put a strain on their relationship. “Sure! I’ll be there after school today.”   
  
“Wonderful! I’ll make sure to have something very special prepared for you.~”   
  
************************************************   
  
After her classes ended for the day, Gudako didn’t want to keep Lalter waiting on her. In the back of her mind, she was still fearful of the chance that something negative would happen and ruin her relationship with Lily. But she was hoping for the best outcome as she stepped into Lalter’s and Lily’s home, smiling at the kind maid that gestured to follow her. “Lily’s not home, is she? She should still be at school for Student Council.”   
  
A gentle smile came to the maid’s lips as she started to guide Gudako toward Lalter’s bedroom, following her orders but knowing exactly what was going to happen tonight. “Yes, ma’am. Those in the house are you, Miss Lalter, and myself. Young Lily should not be home for another three or so hours.”   
  
Gudako nodded her head and smiled as she followed the maid. She didn’t know the interior of the home too well, so she didn’t know if she was being led toward the kitchen or to a bedroom. But as they passed by what Gudako remembered was Lily’s room, a moan filled her ears and caused her to stop for a moment. She quickly turned her head to peek inside of the room, wondering just who it could be. Before seeing that it was none other than Lalter, in the middle of Lily’s bed, three fingers buried in her cunt and a hand on her breast, masturbating without a care in the world.

As she was on her back, pumping three of her fingers in and out of her pussy, Lalter’s eyes drifted over to the slightly open door at the end of the room. She could see Gudako looking into the room, but didn’t make it obvious by flipping herself over so she was on her back. Without missing a beat, Lalter brought the hand that was on her breast to her rear end, giving it a firm swat before pushing two fingers into her asshole. A sharp, blissful, and lustful moan spilled from her lips as pleasure rushed through her and filled her.

After meeting with Gudako the one time, Lalter knew that she wanted to get her out of Lily’s life one way or another. But the only way that came to mind with guaranteed success was to seduce the young woman and make her into a pet. That way, she could easily control when Lily and Gudako were together. Fortunately, having a maid that simply wanted to follow orders and not question her family’s wellbeing was perfect for her. A twisted and devious smile came to Lalter’s lips as she started to pump the fingers in her asshole and in her pussy in and out of her holes, filling herself with pleasure but causing her to wish there was more inside of her.

She knew that Gudako was watching her, being as quiet as she could. But Lalter needed the young woman to take a step into the room, to give into the temptation that she presented and take the plunge into being her pet. And a wonderful idea came to mind that would allow her to accomplish just that. Lalter dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, spreading her lower lips and gently teasing her clit. “Ahhh… Gudako… Why did Lily have to tell me about your cock…? I can’t get the thought of it out of my head.”   
  
A blissful breath left Lalter as she flipped herself back onto her back, keeping her eyes closed so she could keep the illusion of not knowing Gudako was there. “I just know it would feel so good… So much better than my fingers could make me feel.~” Lalter bit down on her lower lip to try and stifle the moans that wanted to spill from her, plunging two fingers back into her pussy as she brought a hand to her breast. As much as she wanted to keep playing up this role and take advantage of Gudako, the pleasure from masturbating and thinking about having a cock inside of her was starting to get to Lalter’s mind, causing her to enjoy the lust that coursed through her a bit more than she should in this moment.

However, much to Lalter’s bliss, her plan was working more and more by the moment. It didn’t take long before Gudako cracked the door open a little bit more, lost in Lalter’s display and fishing out her cock. And Lalter knew the exact moment that the young woman touched herself, listening carefully for the blissful moan that left her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that a woman half her age was getting off to her and enjoying the sight of her naked body.

Gudako’s breath hitched in her neck as she started to stroke her cock, loving the sight of Lalter’s body in front of her like this. Being an older woman with a kid wasn’t something that crossed her mind as she looked at her girlfriend’s mother, only seeing a woman with a body to be jealous over. And that lustful and lurid voice that spilled from her lips as she moaned out in sheer bliss? It was more than enough to make Gudako forget the fact that she was dating and fucking Lily, almost immediately lusting after that voice and the body in front of her.

She quickly stroked her cock, quiet moans starting to leave her as she stepped into the room a bit more. Gudako didn’t move too far in, but it was enough to where she wasn’t hiding behind the doorway anymore and was on full display if Lalter took a look at her. And for a moment, she thought their eyes had locked, alerting the older woman to the fact that she was here. But neither of them said a word, simply masturbating together and not allowing anything to stop them.

Gudako’s breath hitched in her neck once again as she watched Lalter spread her pussy and her legs as wide as she could, practically inviting Gudako to fuck her right then and there. But once again, neither of them said anything, continuing to play with themselves. However, both of them could feel the peak of their pleasure approaching, and the moans that left them told the other that they were getting close as well. As their eyes met once again, it seemed that a silent agreement had formed between them. An agreement to cum together and not let anything stop them and spoil this moment. An agreement that Gudako knew that she shouldn’t be a part of but couldn’t keep herself from agreeing to it.

Lalter smirked as she pumped her fingers in and out of her slick hole, loving the way it felt and enjoying the way Gudako lustfully stared at her as she masturbated with everything on display. And the sight of Gudako’s cock throbbing and pulsing in her hand, ready to erupt at any moment. It was almost enough to make the older woman cum right then and there. But she held off for a bit, wanting to drag this out and already start making Gudako submit and obey her desires right out of the gate.

Unfortunately, Lalter couldn’t bring herself to hold back her pleasure for too long, ending up reaching her peak before she wanted to. But it didn’t stop her from enjoying the moment as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around her fingers, her juices flowing out of her cunt and onto the bed underneath her, a bright smile on her face. She looked directly into Gudako’s eyes as her orgasm rushed through her, wanting to see the young woman cum to the sight of her body as well.

Fortunately for her, Gudako kept with their silent promise and came right then and there, unloading her seed onto the floor in front of her. A few hot, heavy, and needy breaths left Gudako as she looked down at the floor and the small puddle of cum that she had left. This was Lily’s bedroom, and yet she just masturbated to the sight of her girlfriend’s mother masturbating in front of her, coating the floor in her seed. Deep down, she couldn’t believe she had done such a thing. But when she noticed Lalter gesturing for her to come close, nothing stopped Gudako from moving from her spot at the door.

Lalter playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at the young woman that just masturbated with her. “Come in and talk with me for a moment, Gudako. After what just happened… I want someone to hold for a little bit.~” A quiet and playful giggle left Lalter as she watched her daughter’s girlfriend do exactly as told and make her way to the bed. The moment that Gudako was close enough, Lalter didn’t hesitate to stretch her arms and pull the young woman close to her.

In an instant, Gudako found herself half-laying on the bed and half-hanging off of it. Her head was resting against Lalter’s full and massive breasts, while her cock rested perfectly against Lalter’s slightly wet thigh. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should be this close while in a relationship with Lily. But she couldn’t bring herself to are the moment that she felt the older woman starting to run a finger or two through her hair, gently playing with her hair and teasing her scalp. “M-Miss Lalter…”   
  
“Please, dear. Call me Artoria when we’re alone. It’ll be our little secret.~” Lalter smiled as she pulled Gudako further onto the bed, adjusting them both until they were practically cuddling with the younger of the two staying on top of her. “I’m sorry for the way I acted while we were talking with Lily. I just… Couldn’t help but find myself jealous of her when she brought home such a beautiful young woman like yourself. And then to learn that you have a dick to please her and provide her children with? Any woman would be jealous after hearing that.”   
  
Gudako stayed quiet as she listened to Lalter, in some way understanding exactly what she was saying. “It’s… It’s okay, Lalt- I mean, Artoria… I just thought you were upset that Lily was with a woman instead of a man. But when you called me today… I didn’t know what to think at first.” A gentle smile came to the young woman’s lips as she felt Lalter’s hand starting to move through her hair once again, going to her back a moment later and slowly drifting toward her rear end. “But… What we just did…”   
  
“It can be our secret, Gudako. Lily doesn’t need to know. Nor do we need to stop.” Lalter smirked when she heard the quiet gasp that left Gudako’s lips, knowing she had her right where she wanted her. “Don’t think I can’t feel just how hard your cock is and how much it’s throbbing and twitching against my body. It’s clear that you want more. And I’m happy to give you more. I want to make you my own, after all.~”

Lalter couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she gently pushed Gudako away from her body, keeping her on the bed and purposefully making sure she didn’t get off. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Gudako… With a body like mine, almost anyone your age would want to spend a night in bed with me. I’m not going to stop you from being able to fulfill that if you want to.~”   
  
With her new position on the bed, Gudako was able to watch as Lalter started to play with herself once again. She watched as both of the other woman’s hands started to dance along her body, teasing herself simply for a show. The young woman watched as her girlfriend’s mother started to play with her breasts, pinching and pulling on her hard nipples and causing herself to moan. Right before bringing one of those hands down to her hips, showing off and accentuating her curves before spreading her soaked pussy lips. “A-Artoria…”   
  
“You don’t need to hide it, dear. It’s okay if you want to play with me. And if you think I have a better body than my daughter.~” Lalter teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips before bringing a finger to them, playfully starting to crawl toward Gudako and allowing her breasts to sway underneath her. “But I don’t want you to tell me who has the better body with just words, dear… I want you to show me which one of us is better in your eyes.~”   
  
A moment later, when Lalter’s lips met with her own, Gudako couldn’t hold herself back. It was such a simple kiss, just two pairs of lips meeting for a soft and sensual moment. But that moment was all the young woman needed to give in and admit to herself and to Lalter that Lily couldn’t even begin to compare to her. A smile came to both of their lips as Gudako wrapped her arms around Lalter’s neck, keeping her close and being sure to not let her go anywhere.

On the other hand, Lalter used this moment to gain momentum and control over the situation. She was already in control and had Gudako eating out of the palm of her hand, but there was no reason not to further cement her control over the young woman. Her lips curled into a smile as she grabbed a firm hold of her daughter’s girlfriend’s hips, holding her in place while rolling them so that Gudako was on her back and in a comfortable position. “I hope you’re ready for something special, Gudako. I don’t know if my dear Lily has tended to your cock yet, but I’m about to make you forget just how good she felt if she has.~”   
  
Gudako’s heart skipped a beat in her chest as she listened to Lalter, watching as she climbed down her body and pulled her uniform’s skirt down with her. A sharp breath left the young woman’s lips when her lower half was fully exposed, the clothing she wore tossed aside like it was trash. Though, that breath was quickly followed by a shill moan when she felt Lalter press a few gentle kisses against the tip and underside of her shaft.

Before she knew it, Gudako felt those soft and sweet lips that were pressed against her own only a few short moments ago wrapping around her shaft. And she saw no reason to stop Lalter as she took in the first few inches of her massive cock, watching as the older woman worked her way down inch by inch. “A-Artoria…” The feeling of Lalter’s tongue dancing around her shaft as she moved was already better than anything Lily has managed to do. But the fact that Lalter seemed like she was only just getting started lit Gudako up inside.

Lalter knew that her daughter’s girlfriend had a massive dick, watching it and taking it in while she was masturbating. But now that she was up close and able to take in each and every inch at her own pace, it was clear that it was far bigger here than it was while the two were separated. Her breath hitched in her neck when she reached the point where Gudako’s cock reached the back of her throat. And it seemed like there were still a few inches left, leaving Lalter to believe that her daughter might have actually been incredibly lucky in meeting Gudako.

Though, as she started to bob her head up and down the length of the massive member, Lalter knew that it was she who was truly the lucky one. Able to seduce and trick a young woman with nearly a thirteen-inch dick away from her daughter and into being her pet? Any woman with a dick this large at their disposal would count themselves as lucky. Especially with the way it throbbed against her throat and filled her nostrils with a distinctly unique scent of musk that started to make Lalter’s head spin.

Fortunately, she kept herself focused, taking in every inch of the massive member time and time again while listening to, and relishing in, the incredibly sweet moans that poured from Gudako’s lips. And the fact that she was able to keep herself centered and focused allowed Lalter to bring one of her hands to her dripping pussy, dragging her fingers along her lower lips and teasing herself. All while she brought her other hand to Gudako’s shaft, stroking whatever portion of it wasn’t in her mouth. She wanted this young woman to feel good and receive the best pleasure she ever had. And from the way that Gudako was moaning and writhing on the bed, it seemed that she was doing just that.

Of course, being on the receiving end of this, Gudako couldn’t bring herself to stop moaning even for a moment. The pleasure that Lalter was bringing her was far more intense and wonderful than anything Lily had ever managed to do with her entire body, let alone just her mouth and her hands. Combine that with the fact that Lalter seemed to be enjoying herself and almost acting like she was playing with a toy, and Gudako couldn’t help but feel like things were a long shot from being finished between them. Especially when she could hear and feel Lalter humming around her shaft, vibrating her massive member with ease.

On instinct, Gudako brought both of her hands to the top of Lalter’s head, forgetting that the door to the bedroom was even open at this point. Though, with the waves of bliss and desire that rushed through her, there was no way she was going to care. Even if someone just walked into the room and caught them right here and now. Luckily, Lily would still be at Student Council for another few hours before getting home. But none of this stopped her mind from racing and her body from writhing as Lalter masterfully worked her shaft, bringing her way up to the tip every now and against to adore it with a few kisses before working her way back down and swallowing around it. “A-Artoria… I’m going to cum… Your mouth feels incredible. I can’t hold it in…”   
  


Lalter’s heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Things were going exactly how she planned. Not only was Gudako giving in to the pleasure that rushed through her, but she was also doing the little things like calling Lalter by her real name. It just meant that she was that much closer to making sure Lily never ended up marrying Gudako. Though, with how wonderful the dick in her mouth tasted as she swallowed around it, some part of her wondered just what it would be like if she married her daughter’s girlfriend instead. A quiet giggle rumbled in Lalter’s throat as the thought went through her mind, but it was quickly washed away when she felt Gudako’s shaft finally erupt in her mouth and her throat.

Almost immediately, Lalter felt rope after rope of thick and hot cum start pouring into her throat. She didn’t hesitate to start swallowing it all down, enjoying the way it rolled down her throat and poured into her stomach. Even as Gudako grabbed onto the back of her head, holding her at the base of that thick and wonderful shaft, Lalter couldn’t help but feel joy in this moment as she knew that she was winning over her daughter’s girlfriend with ease. And when she felt Gudako pull herself back, leaving only the tip of her member in her mouth? Nothing was stopping the older woman from playfully and eagerly sucking on the head of that shaft.

Of course, for Gudako, at the peak of her pleasure, getting to cum down Lalter’s throat was a treat in and of itself. But getting to feel her swallow down every drop, not being shy about just how much she wanted more cum in her throat, it caused her cock to stay hard and needy for more. And when she felt Lalter suckling on the tip of her shaft, almost like she was trying to simply suck out the rest of her cum, Gudako couldn’t stop herself from moaning like she was in heat, gasping and falling back onto the bed.

A quiet and devious giggle rumbled in Lalter’s throat as she watched Gudako fall back onto the bed. She knew that she had this young woman right where she wanted her. That if she wanted, she could declare Gudako her pet and her lover and the young woman wouldn’t say a word of resistance. But Lalter wanted more. She wanted to take things into her own hands and make Gudako her personal plaything, making the desire they currently felt for each other never really go away.

Lalter playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to crawl along the bed, making her way into Gudako’s lap and looking her in the eyes. “I hope you’re not ready to call it quits just yet, Gudako… If an old woman like me can out-pace you… I highly doubt you’d be able to keep up with my daughter.~” Lalter’s lips curled into a seductive smirk as she reached a hand between her legs and grabbed a firm hold of Gudako’s still-rigid member. “Hmm… It seems I may have spoken too soon. You feel like you’re ready to keep going.~”   
  
Without missing a beat, Lalter lowered herself down into Gudako’s lap, purposefully holding tightly onto that wonderful cock as she did. She carefully forced each and every inch of that rigid and throbbing shaft into her asshole, gasping and moaning in bliss when her plump rear end met her new lover’s lap. “Oh my… It felt big in my throat, but to feel it in my ass is like another story altogether. It feels so much bigger.~”   
  
A sharp, blissful, and needy gasp left Gudako as she felt Lalter’s surprisingly tight asshole wrap around her member, taking in every inch like it was nothing. Not even Lily had managed to take every inch inside of her before. But to have her mother do it? Gudako’s heart skipped a beat in her chest, the knowledge that Lily would be furious with her rushing through her mind. But she couldn’t bring herself to care as she brought both of her hands to Lalter’s thighs, grabbing as firm of a hold as she could. “Lily couldn’t… Lily couldn’t even get every inch inside of her… Oh god, I never knew it would feel so good…”   
  
“It seems my daughter hasn’t been enough to fully satisfy you. No wonder you’re so easy to tease and pull around.~” As she spoke, Lalter started to quickly and eagerly bounce herself in Gudako’s lap. The feeling of her thick dick sliding in and out of her asshole, grinding against her anal walls every time she moved, filled Lalter with a sense of pleasure unlike any other she had felt in quite a while. It was so much better than her fingers while she was masturbating only a short bit ago. And with her previous orgasm still leaving her sensitive and needy, she knew it wouldn’t be long until she came. Especially with how long it had been since she had anything fuck her asshole like this.

Luckily for her, Gudako was in the same boat as Lalter. The young woman couldn’t believe the intense pleasure that rushed through her each and every time Lalter dropped back down into her lap. Lily’s pussy wasn’t even this tight when they made love. And here she was, allowing her girlfriend’s mother to bounce on her lap like she owned it and was just pleasing herself with it. But Gudako was incredibly happy with her decision to step into this room and allow Lalter to guide her through this. Her body felt like it was in heaven and her cock throbbed wonderfully against Lalter’s anal walls.

And as Lalter started to pick up the pace of her bouncing, starting to rock her hips in time with her bounces, Gudako felt her orgasm suddenly crash into her. The feeling of those tight and slick anal walls rubbing against her shaft in different ways caused her to shudder in bliss as she came almost immediately. An excited and pleasurable whine rumbled in Gudako’s throat as she erupted deep inside of Lalter’s tight and plump rear end.

On the other hand, the feeling of rope after rope of heated and thick cum pumping directly into her asshole was enough to push Lalter over the edge and into an orgasm of her own. Her inner and anal walls clamped down like a vice as she reached her peak. Her inner walls clenched down around nothing while her anal walls greedily milked out each and every drop of Gudako’s cum that she could manage in their current position, especially when she felt the young woman starting to thrust into her a little bit.

Hot, heavy, blissful, and needy breaths started to leave Lalter as she looked down at Gudako, looking to see if her daughter’s girlfriend could still keep going and keep up with her. Luckily, from the feeling of her impressive cock throbbing and twitching inside of her, she knew that she could. And it sent her heart racing as she gently rolled the two of them over so that she was on her back and Gudako was on her knees in front of her. “Now, it’s been a long time since anyone’s taken me in this position. So, be a good girl and give me what I want, okay? Fuck my ass like your life depends on it and play with my tits. I can guarantee you that they’ll feel better than my dear Lily’s.~”   
  
Gudako paused for a moment when the two of them shifted position. She took a quick look at Lalter’s breasts and her body and immediately knew that she was right. There was no way fucking a bustier and more eager woman than Lily would feel bad. And when she thought about Lily’s body, she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. She loved Lily and her petite body. But compared to the sheer bust and lustfulness that almost seemingly dripped from Lalter’s body? Gudako knew which one of the two was the better one, and she only felt bad for a moment that her girlfriend wasn’t the one to win out.

However, when she realized the position that the two were in, Gudako realized that Lalter wasn’t going to be in control right here and now. That she would be the one to set the pacing of everything while they fucked in this position. And that realization caused her heart to skip a beat as she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. Gudako didn’t want to start off too strong or too quick and make things end too quickly, especially after having just cum a second time. But she needed and craved fucking Lalter like this. Especially when she could see those large and heavy breasts slosh and sway with each thrust that she made.

On the other hand, Lalter knew once again that she had made the right choice in making Gudako her loving pet instead of just kicking her out of Lily’s life. Even with the pace of their sex set slow right now, the feeling of this wonderful and thick cock pumping in and out of her anal walls was something to treasure and relish in. Especially when it was combined with Gudako wrapping her lips around one of Lalter’s breasts, the other being grabbed and toyed with by Gudako’s free hand.

Lalter couldn’t help but find it cute how her new lover started things off slow, only to feel the pace gradually increase the more and more into things that she got. Sure, Gudako already gave in and was willing to be Lalter’s pet very quickly, but this position? With her legs carefully wrapped around Gudako’s waist while her breasts were being played with? It brought a twisted sense of joy to Lalter’s heart to feel Gudako starting to get faster and rougher with her. Especially when she felt the cock that made her cum already starting to somehow plunge even deeper into her.

Gudako quickly lost herself to the taste and feeling of Lalter’s breasts in her mouth. The slightly salty but incredibly sweet taste against her tongue, the way her large breasts seemed to defy gravity and float in her mouth when she bit down on Lalter’s nipple and pulled them away from her chest, and the way Lalter’s moans filled the room with pure ecstasy in the process. All of it combined to leave Gudako absentmindedly thrusting quicker and rougher into her girlfriend’s mother’s tight asshole. And when she was reminded, even if only for a moment, that Lalter was Lily’s mother, she couldn’t help but thrust a little bit harder and a little bit faster.

However, that was perfect for Lalter. She was finally able to feel the bliss and pleasure of having someone fuck her for the first time in ages. And the fact that it was a young woman who was half her age was something that she couldn’t help but love. Especially when the strength that Gudako had clearly showed as she got rougher and rougher with Lalter’s breasts and asshole. Hot, heavy, and shameless moans spilled from the older woman’s lips as she felt another orgasm quickly approaching.

Luckily for them, Lily still had another few hours at school before she could even think about coming home and possibly catching them. But that didn’t cross their mind even once as their lips met for a sudden and heated kiss, Lalter wrapping her arms around Gudako’s neck in order to keep her close and unable to pull away. “Don’t you stop fucking me, Gudako… I want this cock to remain inside of me until it’s unable to be hard for even a moment. Once you’ve reached that point… I want you to fuck me again before you’re done.~”   
  
Gudako could only nod her head as she picked up the pace of her thrusts once again, giving in to the pleasure that she felt and the lust that caused her to crave her girlfriend’s mother. Though, in the back of her mind, she wondered if she could even consider Lily her girlfriend after everything that was happening. When it all came to an end, when she finished fucking Lalter and had to go back home. Would she still be able to fuck Lily like she used to? Will she be able to love her? Unfortunately, those thoughts went unanswered when she felt Lalter’s lips crash against her own while her ankles locked at her back, leaving Gudako unable to pull out when she reached her peak once again.   
  
However, Gudako couldn’t bring herself to care as the realization that Lalter didn’t want her to pull out caused her to reach her peak and cum inside of the older woman once again. As if she had no other purpose in life right now, she grabbed a firm hold of Lalter’s hips and slammed herself as deep as she could inside of her. And without a single shred of shame or care for her relationship with Lily, Gudako didn’t hold herself back from unloading inside of her.

Lalter gasped as more heated and potent cum flooded into her asshole. The feeling of her anal walls being painted and smeared with seed while that thick and long shaft throbbed inside of her was unbelievably pleasurable. In the back of her mind, she felt jealous that Lily was actually able to play with a cock like this before she could. Though, that thought was quickly pushed from her mind when she felt Gudako’s tongue dancing around her nipple once again, the bliss that sparked in her chest causing her to cum right then and there.

A hot and heavy moan spilled from Lalter’s lips as she held Gudako as tightly to her body as she could, not wanting the young woman to leave her side as they were far from done together. “What do you say we take a shower together, dear? I’m sure you’d love to see me dripping wet.~”   
  
*************************************************   
  
Lily wasn’t sure just how long she had been at school, but when she finally got home, a sense of relief filled her body and allowed her shoulders to relax. Especially when she saw the maid cleaning the house and prepping dinner. “I’m curious, is Mother home? She didn’t answer my calls earlier before I left school.”   
  
“Yes, Miss Lily. Madam Artoria is home and resting. It seems that she’s had a long day.”   
  
Lily let out a gentle sigh and nodded her head as she made her way to her room. “Well, if Mother is resting after a long day, I suppose I can call Gudako and see how she’s doing. Maybe I can even convince her to come over and see me. That is, if she doesn’t mind Mother’s attitude if she wakes up.” A gentle giggle left the young woman as she stepped past her mother’s room, hearing the water from the shower running and understanding that Lalter was likely now awake and just getting ready for the night.

But she didn’t question is. Not when her precious and dear girlfriend was on her mind. Instead, Lily continued to make her way to her room, not hesitating to step inside of it and close the door behind her. The moment that the door was closed, she pulled out her phone and dialed Gudako’s number, hoping that her girlfriend would answer her call so that they could talk. However, it seemed that Gudako wasn’t near her phone as it went unanswered, call after call after call.

At first, Lily wanted to give up and just shower, figuring it would be best. But, at the same time, she missed the sound of Gudako’s voice and the feeling of her gentle embrace. She wanted to be with her girlfriend right now, fully unaware that said girlfriend was instead in the shower with her mother. So, despite wanting to get cleaned and go about her night, Lily decided to call her again.

Hearing her phone vibrate from the shower, Gudako knew that it had to be Lily. And for a moment, just long enough for her to take a few steps out of the shower and into the bedroom, she wanted to answer the phone. Even if she lied about where she was, maybe it would be more believable than just ignoring the calls. However, that moment of wanting to speak to Lily ended when she felt Lalter’s hand grab onto her wrist, regaining her attention and making her gasp in delight.

Who was she kidding? Lalter was a better girlfriend and fuck buddy than Lily could even be. And in the back of her mind, she knew that to be totally and utterly true. Which is exactly why Gudako turned around when she felt Lalter grab onto her. “Sorry, I just wanted to see who it was.”   
  
Lalter couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she carefully pulled Gudako back toward the shower. “We both know exactly who it is. But you’re busy right now. You can send her a text message later, letting her know that you were just too busy to answer.” The older woman dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled her lover back into the shower, their lips meeting in a deep and passionate kiss while the water splashed onto them and ran down their bodies.

Once she was back in the shower, Gudako hoisted one of her new lover’s legs into the air, making sure to give herself access to Lalter’s tight and perfect asshole. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked into Lalter’s eyes, wrapping her lips around one of her breasts while plunging each and every inch of her cock into that perfect asshole. A shrill and shameless moan left the young woman as she immediately started to thrust into her girlfriend’s mother.

On the other hand, Lalter was more than happy to see and feel just how easily Gudako listened to her, even when it was Lily who wanted her attention. Her lips curled into a devious and delightful smile as she wrapped the leg that was in the air around Gudako’s back. “Come on, baby. Fuck me like you mean it. Remember, you’re not done until you can’t go anymore.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she threaded her fingers through her new pet’s hair, grabbing onto the back of her head and not allowing her to move away from her breast.

She wasn’t sure just why Gudako wanted to focus entirely on her ass today instead of even bothering to touch her pussy, but Lalter couldn’t bring herself to complain. Not when she could easily bring a hand to the breast that didn’t have a pair of sweet lips wrapped around it, bringing her other one to her dripping cunt in order to finger herself. Intense bliss and pleasure coursed through her as she remained comfortably against the wall, relishing in the way Gudako pounded into her in this position.

Lalter enjoyed the fact that it was easy to tell just how much taller than Gudako she was in this position. Not only was she the one in control of their relationship, but the fact that Gudako was shorter than her was enough to leave the older woman giggling and feeling like a slutty mother as her asshole was filled over and over again. “Come now, dear. When you’re done fucking me into the wall, how about you bend me over and try to put me in my place like an animal?~”   
  
Gudako’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Lalter’s giggle. But the thought and the excitement that rushed through her because of the suggestion was enough to make her feel like it was the right and only choice for her to make in a situation like this. A smile came to her lips as she pulled away from Lalter’s breasts, bringing both of her hands to the large mounds instead. One breast in each hand allowed the young woman to easily play with the large mounds as she came and erupted inside of Lalter once again.

Rope after rope of Gudako’s heated spunk flooded into Lalter’s asshole once again, causing the older woman to gasp and squirm in glee against the wall. However, for as much as she enjoyed having someone so young and with so much stamina fuck her asshole, she wanted more. She wanted this young woman’s cum inside of her pussy, filling her womb and possibly making her a mother again. And she didn’t plan to give Gudako a choice in that matter as she felt the young woman slowly pull out of her asshole.

Lalter smirked as she made her way toward the bed, keeping a firm grip on Gudako’s wrist all the way there. And when she finally got on the bed, all she could do was smile as she pressed her face against the bed sheets and brought a hand to her pussy. With that bright and lustful smile on her face, Lalter looked between her legs as she spread them, using her fingers to invitingly spread her pussy. “Come, Gudako. Put a baby in your girlfriend’s mother. Remind her of what it’s like to have cum poured into her womb.”   
  
Lalter’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she watched Gudako’s cock throb and pulse in response to what she said, already starting to leak a bit of cum onto the floor. “Don’t be shy. Give me everything you’ve got, my dear and precious pet.~”


End file.
